conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Magicka (Theros)
Magicka is an energy that has its genesis in a the Ethereal Realms. This energy is the foundation of every form of magic in the universe. Structure Magicka consists of discrete particles simply called magicka particles. These are then composed of elemental particles bonded together in various arrangements. These elemental particles further consist of basic particles. Elemental Particles Elemental particles are the building blocks of magicka particles. They are classified into three types, primary, secondary, or tertiary. Fire Fire is a primary particle and the most common and dominant elemental particle in existence. It is the primary particle in virtually all forms of magicka except primordial magicka. Free fire particles releases heat energy into the ambient environment. Utilization of this particle is the foundation of pyromancy. Frost Frost is a tertiary particle and one of the most common elemental particles in existence. It is found in every form of magicka except divine energy. When found it a free form, frost removes heat from an environment. Utilization of this particle is the foundation of cryomancy. Electricity Electricity is a secondary particle found inside the arcana particle. It can create either a negative or a positive electrical charge. Utilization of this particle is the foundation of electromancy. Shadow Shadow is a secondary particle that is only found as part of chaos particles. It a unique particle that is causes dangerous radioactivity. Shadow particles are the second most massive known elemental particles. Utilization of this particle is the foundation of black magic. Light The light particle is a secondary charged particle unique the divine magicka. It is mostly an inert particle, however it does generate photons readily. This particle is created from the universal particle. Universal The universal particle is a secondary particle that is only found in primordial energy. It is the most massive known elementary particle, but is the least understood. During transmutation, this particle is converted into the other known negative particles. The universal particle is capable of warping time, gravity, and reality. Properties Interactions Magicka enters the material universe via conduits. Manipulation Magicka of all forms can be manipulated by various means. Any organism with an electrical nervous system can theoretically manipulate magicka currents. Some species have developed specialized organs for manipulating magicka better than a nervous system itself could Type Transmutation Type Transmutation is the process of converting one type of magicka into another type of magicka. This is an extremely complex process that requires carefully balanced input and output. In all known cases, only souls are known to be capable of transmutation. Elemental Transmutation Elemental Transmutation is the process of breaking magicka particles into its base elemental particles. This process is the foundation of all forms of elemental magic. Types of Magicka Magicka falls into one of several classifications based on its elemental composition. Divine Divine Magicka, also called Holy Magicka, is composed of a fire elemental particle and a light elemental particle bonded together. This form of energy is extremely stable and almost impossible to split apart into it's elemental components. The properties of this magicka are largely similar to that of anima, and in most creatures the two can be used interchangeably. In most cases, divine magicka is transmuted from other types by the souls of divine creatures, hence the name. Mortal races can only use divine magicka at the behest of the entity controlling it; although it is possible to strip a deity of their magicka against their will. Generally, deities will form contracts or pacts with their followers and utilized soulgates or conduits to supply them with energy. While it isn't as versatile as arcana magicka, divine magicka is generally supplied in enormous amounts. Crystallized and condensed versions are extraordinarily rare. A holy relic, one crafted from crystallized holy energy, provides a permanent conduit to the deity's magicka. In essence, the wielder of such a relic has almost unlimited magicka. Anima Anima, also called Spiritual or Life Energy, Chi, or Breath is a type of magicka consisting of a single elemental fire, frost, and light particle bonded together. This magicka is generated via transmutation by the souls of most living creatures. It is utilized within the body for numerous tasks and practitioners who utilize anima magicka can increase their physical abilities to superhuman levels. It can even be used to for anima-based pyromancy and cryomancy along with the creation of magicka constructs not unlike arcana magicka. Despite it's versatility, anima magicka serves a mostly niche role in society. For pyromancy and cryomancy, anima provides about half the elemental particles that an arcana transmutation would. However the larger limiting factor is the amount of anima avaiable to the average individual is significantly lower than the available arcana, at least on the planet of Theros. However anima magicka does have several advantages over arcana. The primary one being the amount of anima magicka is an internal energy, not an external ambient energy like arcana and as such it can be used to equal effect anywhere on Theros. Natural Natural Magicka, also called Shamanic energy is a subset of arcana magicka that manipulates physical matter in a manner similar to telekinesis. It can be used to manipulate physical matter. Traditionally, natural energy was considered separate from other arcana. However many modern fields of magical study include it with arcana and utilize it in combination with more traditional magic. Arcana Arcana Magicka, also called Magical Energy, or Aether is the most well known and studied form of energy. It is formed by a a single fire, frost, and electricity particle bonded together. Arcana is the most readily observable type of magicka on Theros. Generally, the utilization of arcana is simply called magic. The development and study of Magic can be traced back over 250,000 years and has had a profound effect on any culture that utilizes it. Arcana is generated by the Arcane Star in the Ethereal Realm. Planetary cores work as a conduit and allow arcana magicka to pour into the material universe. This arcana flows up through ley-nodes and is then spread across the surface via ley-lines. Chaos Chaos Magicka, also called Fel, Daemonic, or Infernal Magicka, is a magicka containing fire, frost, and shadow particles. Like Arcana, Chaos energy comes from the ethereal realm and has its origin in the Felsource. It is generally present in small amounts in the environment, however it’s generally too weak to be of use for spell casting. The study and use of chaos energy is considered taboo in many cultures; primarily because of it’s intense effects on mortal bodies. Foremost, it is incredibly addictive. The sensation of using chaotic energy is enormously pleasurable for most races. Long term use of chaos energy will eventually affect one’s body; the particulars vary by species but generally will include unnatural aging, paleness of the skin and hair, gnarling flesh, yellowing of the sclera, reddening of the iris, elongation of the canines and finger nails, and a blackening of the blood. Chaos energy’s extremely dangerous nature comes from its inherent instability. It readily transmutes into elemental forms in nature. Pure chaos energy is incredibly unstable except in a crystallized form, which itself is only marginally stable. This property makes it typically unsuitable for magical engineering, however this has not stopped some from attempting to do so anyways. Primordial Primordial energy, also called Eldritch, is an extremely powerful, but almost entirely unknown energy form. It radiates from the void itself, a part of the ethereal realm, and barely interacts with the physical universe. Very few mortal beings know of its existence and none have ever been able to manipulate it in any reasonable form. However even small traces of Primordial energy possess enormous energetic potential. Category:Theros Category:Magic